EarthBound X Zelda
Earthbound X Zelda (Mother kross Zelda in Japan; Maza Kurosu Zeruda) is another title in the X (or Kross) series, that of a puzzle game that bears striking resemblance to the Puzzle League series... notably Pokemon Puzzle League. It is published by Nintendo and developed by Nonadison Lmt and Intelligent Systems. Plot Link was just defending the Triforce from Ganon once more, in order to save Princess Zelda. All of a sudden, Ganon transformed back into the mighty Ganondorf and created a portal that sucked him, Link, and all the other inhabitants of their universe into another dimension... In Onett, Ness, Poo, Paula, and Jeff were all celebrating their victory after defeating Pokey Minch, who has just brainwashed Giygas (''Giegue ''in Japan), an alien who was neither a child or a grownup, wanting friends in the end. While the friends were relaxing after saving their world, out of the blue, the Triforce has just arrived out of nowhere, indicating that Link and the others in that universe were somewhere. Pokey suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with a new generation of Pigmask Army recruits and looking slightly older. Just when he arrived, Link and all the people in his universe came down unexpectedly into Onett, looking quite puzzled and forced Pokey to send them back. All Pokey did was laugh uncontrollably and took out a glowing orb, which he stated that it would brainwash all those who prove a threat. Nearly everyone in the Earthbound and Zelda worlds were immediately brainwashed and started planning for world domination, along with Pokey and his massive army. Just then, we come across two heroes who did not get affected by the power of that mysterious orb. These two are Link and Ness, who both team up in order to defeat both Pokey and Ganon, once and for all, and in order to do that, they must save those who were brainwashed. Gameplay Game Modes Solo *Endless *Time Trial *Puzzle *Stage Clear *Vs./Story Mode *Boss Rush (unlockable after beating Vs. Mode on the S-Hard difficulty) Multiplayer *Vs. *Time Trial *Puzzle Other *Tutorial **Welcome to Earthbound X Zelda! ("The Get-Go Begins" in Japan) **The Basic Strategies **The Advanced Strategies **Vs. Mode **Garbage blocks **Rising to the top! *Credits (unlockable after beating Vs. Mode on Hard or S-Hard difficulty, or Stage Clear) *Options **Sound Test **Music Test **Trailer: New Super Mario Bros Mii **Game Demo: Kid Icarus: Uprising **Autosave: On/Off **Trailer: Pikmin 3 **Load Data **Erase Data **Saving File List of characters Here is the full list of characters for Earthbound X Zelda. According to the story in Vs. Mode, eight of the inhabitants from the brands have been brainwashed by Pokey and Ganon, simultaneously. You can choose either Ness or Link in the beginning and after you defeat a cursed opponent, they join you once again... And the same process is done right after, and you will immediately face the evil forces. EarthBound *Ness: Main hero *Jeff: Stage 1 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Poo: Stage 2 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Lucas: Stage 3 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Brick Road: Stage 4 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Paula: Stage 5 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Kumatora: Stage 6 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Flint: Stage 7 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Claus: Stage 8 (Earthbound Chronicles) *Pigmask Army: Stage 9 (Earthbound Chronicles): Boss *Master Belch: Stage 10 (Earthbound Chronicles): Final Boss on Easy difficulty/Vs. *Devil's Machine: Stage 11 (Earthbound Chronicles): Final Boss on Normal difficulty/Vs. *Pokey Minch: Final Stage (Earthbound Chronicles): Final Boss on Hard and S-Hard difficulty/Vs. The Legend of Zelda *Link: Main hero *Old Man: Stage 1 (Zelda Chronicles) *Happy Mask Salesman: Stage 2 (Zelda Chronicles) *Ezlo: Stage 3 (Zelda Chronicles) *Smith: Stage 4 (Zelda Chronicles) *Tetra: Stage 5 (Zelda Chronicles) *Skull Kid: Stage 6 (Zelda Chronicles) *Zora: Stage 7 (Zelda Chronicles) *Zelda/Sheik: Stage 8 (Zelda Chronicles) *Volvagia: Stage 9 (Zelda Chronicles): Boss *Phantom Ganon: Stage 10 (Zelda Chronicles): Final Boss on Easy difficulty/Vs. *Zant: Stage 11 (Zelda Chronicles): Final Boss on Normal difficulty/Vs. *Ganon/Ganondorf: Final Stage (Zelda Chronicles): Final Boss on Hard and S-Hard difficulty/Vs. Other Information *System: Wii U, Nintendo 3DS *Rating: ESRB - Everyone; CERO - A; PEGI - 3 *Platform: 1-2 Player simultaneously (1-4 Players via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection) *Genre: Puzzle *Difficulty levels (in case you're wondering): Easy, Normal, Hard, S-Hard Trivia *Earthbound X Zelda features other characters that make a cameo by either appearing (ex. Navi), being mentioned (ex. Giygas), or just speaking (ex. Midna)﻿ Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:Puzzle Category:Multiplayer Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Crossover Category:Video Games Category:Games